


Deeper Underground (Of 0 and 4)

by KTRob



Category: 6 Underground (2019), Ben Hardy - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parkour, Porn With Plot, Post-Turgistan Mission (6 Underground), Suicide Attempt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, how much sarcasm is too much sarcasm?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRob/pseuds/KTRob
Summary: What happens if One shows up at your door with an offer you can't refuse to better the world? You die of course.
Relationships: Four | Billy (6 Underground)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Ballad of Death

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Triggers: Thoughts, talk, and mentions of suicide and death. Proceed with caution.
> 
> I own none of the characters except for my OFC. 
> 
> Hello! I am nervous about posting this piece, namely because I fear not being able to keep up but it is a WIP and I have written on it frequently. Patience is key and comments are life. I have a "working" soundtrack (songs subject to change) for this piece...for Chapter 1's song ("Short Change Hero" by The Heavy), please visit here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3PB1js8hGJgCjsGa4A0thz?si=1YOM8H7gQHOege2mSNEuiw&utm_source=copy-link

“I can’t see where you’re coming from, but I know just what you’re running from…” -The Heavy, “Short Change Hero”

There’s something serene about death. The finality of it all. Especially when you are already a ghost to everyone around you. There’s no one left to mourn you. No one left to hurt. At least that was how I simplified it as I sat on my couch staring out my balcony door into the pitch black of the storm that evening. Having the screen door opened to the soothing sounds and fresh, cleansing smell of rain was something I hoped to hold on to when the time came. It was something I would miss. I really and truly had nothing left. This wasn’t some sort of pity party, a deep depression I couldn’t pull myself from. It was just what I wanted. I didn’t have anywhere left to go and nothing left to feel. It had been the luck of the draw and I would be better off. I mean again, I was a literal ghost. I brought the knife up from my lap, the silver of it faintly gleaming in what little light was in the room. Cliched, but effective. No way I would accidentally wake up if pills didn’t work and I couldn’t picture trying to hang myself...I shuddered at the thought, a million what ifs in my head. This seemed the one way to ensure that it would stick...permanently. Something I had often thought about. I didn’t belong. I was a mistake. And I would right the wrong by disappearing as I should have. I had made it my life’s point to remain anonymous, as much as could be. I touched the blade to the skin of my inner left wrist, taking a deep breath. I knew this was going to hurt but it was a small price to pay. I released the breath slowly as I began to bear down weight to the blade.

“Is there any way I could convince you not to do that?” a masculine voice pierced the quiet darkness of my apartment. I stuttered the tip of the blade over skin, feeling it prick but not deep enough to do anything more than superficially bleed.

“Shit!” I hissed through clenched teeth as the knife clattered on the floor. I clutched my wrist, the sting annoying more than anything as I looked about the room.

“Shit! I’m sorry! Are you ok?” the voice asked. Footsteps paced closer and I raced to switch the lamp on. I blinked rapidly at the shock of brightness illuminating the room and quickly looked to the corner where the voice had echoed. I spied a tall man with short blond hair and face full of scruff who was pressing his thumb and forefinger to his eyes trying to ease his burning retinas. As he blinked his eyes and willed them to focus, he looked to me, the haze of green concerned as he gestured to me.

“Are you ok?” he asked again. I looked down to my wrist, noticing how it was dotted with smeared droplets of blood from where I grazed the skin and tried to staunch the flow. Nothing deep nor noteworthy.

“Tis just a flesh wound. Who the fuck are you?!” I snapped. I was more irritated than frightened. No burglar or murderer comes into your home and asks how you are after making you slip up on your own suicide attempt. Suddenly the man burst out into laughter as he looked at me with an incredulous grin.

“Did you just quote Monty Python and the Holy Grail?” he chuckled trying to straighten himself up.

“I’m kind of a smart ass like that,” I said. “Now who the hell are you?”

“Sarcasm suits you. I’m One. Technically I’m dead though,” he said, trying his best to compose himself. I lifted an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Alright One. Was Zero already taken?” I snickered. I looked the man up and down. There was something familiar about him, like I had seen him somewhere. I didn’t know him personally, that I was sure of. But I had seen his face before. He was handsome...kind of like that Deadpool guy, only before he’d been scarred and burned up. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“That’s not important. No, what I’m here for is this: I’ve been watching you for a while now-” I lifted both eyebrows.

“Seriously, dude?!” I cried as I stood up going for my phone. I really didn’t want to involve the cops...no it would cause a lot of crap I didn’t need at my doorstep. But this guy was starting to get on my nerves and honestly I just needed him gone.

“Not like that!” he snapped. “Look, what if I could offer you something that would make your menial lonely existence worthwhile? A chance to be a part of something better than this life?”

I paused then chuckled.

“I’d say I’m not interested in dating you or hearing that you believe I could do so much better,” I said, bending over to pick up my fallen knife.

“Wow, one, rude,” One said as he clutched his chest as if to feign hurt, “And two, as pretty as you are I am asking you to put your skills to better use by joining my team of misguided vigilantes. Really make a difference in this world.”.

I snorted, “You’re barking up the wrong tree, pretty boy. I have no skills in which to speak of and newsflash: I am a nobody. So thanks, but I am not interested in joining your boy band.”

One crossed his arms and shifted his stance.

“So you aren’t one of the fastest drivers around? You didn’t hack into a government database to expose the flaws in the security system? You didn’t master self defense classes and other various studies of fighting after your father died to better protect yourself?” he asked. My eyes widened at the mention of the few things I had managed to do with my life up to this point. He was serious that he’d been watching. Not sure how I made it on to his radar but I wasn’t going to be rattled so easily. I shrugged.

“So I did a few things. Not quite exactly the skills to end devastating world issues,” I muttered.

“Look, Talia, I get it. You don’t feel like you belong here. And judging by the way tonight went down, it looks like I came just in time. I’m here to tell you you are needed. That you’d be doing so much more than you ever thought you’d amount to. You’d be serving a greater purpose,” One said. Serving a greater purpose? I thought. I crossed my arms and relented from my pursuit of the phone.

“How?” I asked.

“Did you hear the news about Turgistan?” he asked. I thought back to a few months ago in the news. Someone...or a group of someones had liberated Turgistan and left the brother of the dictator in place. It wasn’t without mass chaos and a lot of stuff getting screwed up. I nodded.

“That’s the kind of thing we do,” he said with a smirk. Catching his drift I lifted an eyebrow.

“Were you also the same guys who left a fucking mess in Italy a month before that?” I asked with a shit eating grin. I watched as his ego deflated a little.

“Not the point,” he lamented.

“Look, One, as great as this sounds, no one needs someone who is already dead to the world. I spent most of my life grappling with that existential crisis and it’s what has brought me to this very moment tonight. No one needs me and I have no one,” I said. One took a few steps closer, cautious like he was afraid I would scare and run away.

“That’s where you are wrong. We do need you. I know deep down you are looking to do more with your life but you have let yourself believe that you can’t and no one has validated that you can. And people have become a burden to exist with, yes? But I know you watch these things that happen in the world and you wish to end that suffering, just like you are trying to end yours. You can help end that suffering. I am here to help you figure out how,” he said softly. I sighed. Something about the way One was trying to convince me to join was...weird, but endearing. I didn’t doubt that he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t think I would be an asset to the team. I just wasn't convinced I was really needed.

“Look, call me crazy and don’t believe me but how about this...as much as I am against it,” he drew in a deep breath. “Come with me, help our team. If you find that this isn’t right for you, you get what you wish for...you’ll be a ghost. And you’ll be free to do whatever you want...”

He winced as he looked at the knife in my hand. He looked back to my eyes, almost like he was pleading for me to come with him. “You just have to do one little thing for me.”

“Why is there always a catch?” I asked sarcastically, “What do I have to do?”

He sighed almost in relief it seemed.

“I just need you to die,” he chuckled. I looked at him as he reached his hand out to me. I seriously thought about his offer for a moment...what more did I really have to lose at this point? I could have my way if this all didn’t work out.

“Where do I sign?” I asked with a morbid smile.


	2. What Happens in Vegas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my OFC and my story line. Please see end chapter for notes.
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
> "Main Attraction" by Jeremy Renner  
> "Problem" by Natalia Kills
> 
> Please listen here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3PB1js8hGJgCjsGa4A0thz?si=hb_PKJ9XRF-nqkCgmf69cA&utm_source=copy-link

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

The Ghost Bar was crowded as I made my way inside. I quickly pulled up my phone to see a text notification flashing.

**One: Are you here?**

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

**Me: Just walked in. Heading to the bar. Look for the redhead in a black cocktail dress.**

I quickly threw the phone into my clutch and readjusted my strapless black cocktail dress. I slowly walked to the bar, careful how I stepped in the red strappy heels I was wearing. It wasn’t that I had never worn heels, rather they weren’t my footwear of choice. Furthermore, I was in a whole undercover ensemble and I was trying to nonchalantly fit the persona I had chosen. It had been my idea to use a disguise. One was impressed with the notion, given that he needed me to get some information from a target. The details were fuzzy on how I would actually gain said information but One said he would be there to help me with the plan every step of the way. Apparently our target had a thing for women who carried themselves confidently...something I knew I could do. Or at least could try.

I stood in front of the bar top, waiting patiently for the bartender to finish up with his other couple of patrons beside me. I opened my clutch looking for my cash when I heard a masculine voice next to me, “What’s your drink of choice, love?”

I turned to the British accented voice and my heart nearly dropped as a blond haired green eyed man stood propped up on the bar next to me. He was wearing a deep navy button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up paired with a gray undershirt, a dark pair of blue jeans and black boots. His blond hair was combed back, the sides buzzed close to his head. The ache between my legs was torturous and I pressed my thighs together hoping to ease the pain. I smiled as I turned to him.

“Vodka martini,” I husked as I flipped the red curls behind my shoulder. I knew this guy was not the target but it didn’t stop my hormones from telling me he was my conquest. He smiled back and for a moment I thought I was going to melt into a puddle of goo on the floor before him. He turned to the bartender and raised his hand up.

“Vodka martini for the lady, please,” he said as he gestured his hand toward me, “and a bourbon on the rocks for me, mate.”

The bartender nodded and pulled the bottles he needed as I went for my cash.

“‘S on me, love,” he said, holding his hand out over mine.

“Thank you, smooth moves, but I am meeting someone here,” I said as I pulled my phone out to catch a quick glance at my texts, noting that One had messaged me again.

**One: Target’s here.**

I internally rolled my eyes as I quickly turned to see green eyes staring me down, a grin still stretched across his face.

“No harm in a drink and a name, perhaps?” he asked.

“Possibly,” I replied, feeling my cheeks heat as I returned my gaze to my phone to quickly type a message to One.

**Me: Bad news. There’s a blond British man who has taken an interest. Can’t shake him.**

I put my clutch underneath my arm as I held on to the phone, waiting for One’s reply.

“Here you go, one vodka martini,” he said politely. I accepted it graciously and took a long sip, my eyes never leaving his gaze as I watched him take a drink of his bourbon.

“You meeting a girlfriend here or…?” he trailed off. I shook my head.

“I actually have a date...but to be fair, that was before I knew there was a beautiful blond haired, green eyed British man in existence,” I said, not wanting the conversation to end. I internally cursed One for making this mission in a bar where someone could take an interest. Furthermore a man that in my old life I would definitely have taken home tonight and ghosted him in the morning. The fact that he didn’t seem shaken by my admittance of a date made things clench below. Oh fuck. Maybe I would have had a few booty calls with him then.

“That’s too bad. Would love the chance to see if I could sweep you off your feet,” he crooned. I glanced at my phone.

**One: I’ll handle it. Move to the outside table at the end of the rooftop.**

I sighed.

“I would love to give you the chance,” I flirted back. He sighed and suddenly pulled his phone from his pocket, his brows furrowing. He checked the message and clucked his tongue, shaking his head.

“So it seems it really isn’t our night. That would be my mate,” he said. I smiled as I tapped a few apps on my screen and pulled up my contacts. I coyly handed him the phone.

“Perhaps I could get your number then?” I flirted, biting my lower lip. He smiled and took my phone, tapping the numbers on the screen and handing it back to me. “If things don’t work out for you tonight, love, give me a call,” he said as he leaned in closer to me to kiss my cheek. He gently squeezed my arm as he walked away and the tingly sensations I felt were enough to pique my interest. I whimpered. Why did I have to be dead right now? I looked at the contact information he left. I lifted an eyebrow at the name he’d left along with the phone number. He’d simply typed the number 4. Shaking my head and trying to get my head back in the game, I saved his information and stowed my phone away. 4 would simply have to wait. I walked over to the table One had texted about and sat down to look out at the view of the city. The lights were bright and exciting. It was definitely something vibrant out in the vast desert. A little too overdone and busy for my taste I decided. I sipped my martini and took stock of everything around me. Just in case perhaps the mission would happen to head south and I needed a quick escape route.

“Here you go miss,” a familiar voice rang out from behind me. I nearly spilled my drink as I turned to see One place a drink on the table before me and tug the other glass away.

“It’s all set, there is a drink being delivered to him now, compliments of you. Here is your earpiece,” he said as he set the bud down on the table. I quickly scooped it up and placed it into my ear.

“Ok...what the hell do I get him to say?” I hissed.

“Just get him talking, hopefully he’ll keep drinking and might mention something of use,” he said. “And you are on, darling. Good luck.”

With that, One walked away and I looked up into the crowd after him. Sure enough I saw a handsome man lift his drink in my direction and nod. I smiled and lifted my drink to him as if to say cheers. I took a small sip, pacing myself as I did not want to get drunk and potentially screw up the mission. Just as I assumed One wanted, the man began to make his way over.

Roman Diedrich. Total sleezebag and a forerunner in a sex trafficking ring. We needed information to get closer to the big kingpin, Norman Mueller, so we could take down the whole operation. I shuddered at the thought of having to make conversation with this disgusting waste and would have much rather been with 4 right now. But I knew I could do this. It was for the greater good, right?

“Good evening,” Roman said.

“Good evening yourself, handsome,” I said. It wasn’t necessarily untrue. He was tall with nicely chiseled features, short black hair and deep brown eyes. The kind of eyes I could see a woman getting lost in...but not what I wanted. Especially given the dirty little detail of him being an accomplice to hurting people.

“Is this seat taken?” he asked as he motioned to the chair across from me. I smiled and shook my head.

“No. Be my guest,” I said. He nodded and pulled the seat out for himself, settling in across from me. I took a sip of my drink and made one quick glance back around the bar.

“What’s a gorgeous woman like you doing all alone here?” he asked as he cocked his eyebrows curiously. I giggled and pushed my curls back over my shoulders. “Well, originally I had plans with a girlfriend to meet here but she bailed on me at the last possible moment. So I decided you looked like you’d be interesting to get to know,” I replied. “So I thought sending you a drink might get your attention and well, here we are.” He smiled and chuckled.

“Yes here we are. I’m Roman. And you are?” he asked. “Serena. It’s nice to meet you, Roman,” I said trying not to cringe.

“You’re doing great. Keep it up,” One’s voice said in my ear. I fought not to react as I didn’t want to tip Roman off. I glanced out at the view of the city before us. “It sure is beautiful up here, don’t you think?” I asked. I glanced back to Roman who nodded his head as he gazed out over the city.

“Las Vegas never sleeps, that’s for sure,” he said. “It’s easy to get lost in a city like this.” Something about the way he said that sent chills down my spine and raised my hackles. For the sake of the mission, I tried to move on. “Yeah, I could see how one could get lost in all the city has to offer and it seems like the fun never ends,” I mused. “So what brings you to Vegas, business or pleasure?” he asked as he took a swig of his drink, setting it carefully back down on the table.

“Business I’m afraid, though I am trying to enjoy the time I have here,” I said with a grin, my mind wandering back to the blond. Roman smiled and settled back into his chair.

“Oh? Tell me, what is it you do for a living?” he asked. I sighed and leaned forward on the table.

“I own and run a small company that helps failing businesses increase their revenue by giving them a whole new image,” I said as I looked him in the eyes. He mulled on that for a moment and like a light suddenly went on in his head, his eyes got wide.

“Like that guy on the TV who rescues bars and helps them get turned around?” he asked.

“Something like that only it’s a little less reality TV and a little more professional. Basically if someone decides they are going to act out and be a jerk about the assistance I leave. It’s their money and they are asking for my assistance. I’m not coming to them telling them how it is,” I said.

“Nice answer. You’re a real natural at this,” I heard One say over the com. How about you, Roman? What are you here for?” I asked, taking another sip of my drink. I was genuinely curious to know what the scumbag would say he did for a living.

“I too am here on business, working on procuring new assets for my company,” he said with a smug smile that made me want to vomit. The bad part was that I had insight on who he truly was as a person. Any other women who flirted with him were not fortunate to have that knowledge and probably fell for his sick false charm. I didn’t want to press but for the sake of the mission and One’s need for intel, I steeled myself for what was to come.

“What kind of company?” I asked feigning intrigue.

“Mostly I help procure products for an online company that sells quality items at a reduced value. I create contracts with other companies for their products, like kitchenware, rugs, furniture, etc. to be sold through the Fare MarketPlace Co., “ he said, rubbing his hands together. I tried not to lose my façade though my stomach lurched at the thought. This was well thought out...they front as an online marketplace and traffic kidnapped adults and children through this site. All while making it look like a legitimate business. And this business has been up and running for a few years now. How on Earth has no one caught on to it yet? I wanted to punch him square in the face, make him lose that stupid smile.

“Oh boy…” I heard One mutter.

“Oh I love that! I bought a rug from that site once and it was the best purchase I ever made. Really tied the room together,” I said. The look that crossed his face next made my blood run cold. I had said that to make him think I was just a stupid woman, oblivious to the whole other side to that market that he was dealing in. Realizing now that he could easily make a move, I knew he had something sinister in store for me.

“Say, you want to get out of here, find something a little more quieter to really get to know one another?” he asked as he gulped down his drink.

“No! Absolutely not. Abort! Abort!” One hissed.

“Absolutely,” I said, grinning like an idiot to further the act I was putting on. I set down my drink and stood up from the table, stumbling slightly to make him think I had a few. If I couldn’t stop the ring tonight, I could at least spare another woman from his evil ways. A plan was quickly formulating in my head as he tried to help steady me.

“Get out of there! Now! Do not go with him!” One hissed again. I smiled at Roman, allowing him to place his hand on my low back as if to guide me out of the bar. Passing through to the bank of elevators, I noticed 4 walking back up to the bar. He glanced at me with a look of despair as I walked by with Roman at my side. I shot him a pleading look, like I was being taken against my will. I was hoping to at least get an assist if all else failed and I couldn’t quite overpower Roman or get away. 4 perked up, a look of concern washing over his face as we passed by, heading into the elevator hall. The elevator opened as we approached, a few people getting in and politely holding it as we got on. The doors began closing as I heard someone yell

“Hey! Hey Wait!” I didn’t get a chance to see what the commotion was about as we started our descent to the lobby. The way Roman caressed his fingers on my lower back as if it were supposed to be comforting or a turn on or something of the like made my gut churn. I had to keep it together until we could get to the taxi bay. I knew One was going to be livid that I went off cuff and ignored his cries for me to abort the mission but, in all fairness, he did tell me he was giving me the opportunity to help end the suffering. And I would start by at least keeping one woman safe from this disgusting filth’s grasp tonight. It wasn’t much but it was something. After what felt like an eternity (but was most likely a few minutes) the elevator doors opened to the lobby. We stepped out and walked toward the doors. Roman was behaving like a gentleman, opening the door and letting me through but I knew it was a façade. He wanted me to feel secure and safe with him until it was too late. I stumbled about a little more, playing like I was tipsy and he still made sure to help keep me safe. I needed him to stay in that false lull. We stepped up to the taxi bay as he pulled out his phone to hail a car for us. Now was my time.

“You know...I think maybe I am a little more tipsy than I ought to be. Maybe...maybe I should call it a night and head back to my hotel,” I said sheepishly, looking to my feet like I was embarrassed that I was stumbling about. Roman held me steady as he looked at me.

“Uber will be here in a moment. We’ll go somewhere quiet and you can have a chance to sober up,” he said with a sickening sweet voice. I pulled away from him.

“No really, I think I should call it a night. I’d love to get your number though so I can call you, maybe tomorrow? Have some lunch?” I asked. He growled as he grabbed my arm in a furious haste. Wide eyed I stared at him as his grip tightened and he yanked me to him.

“Wha...what are you doing?” I stuttered, fighting against his hold, using my other hand to push into his chest and push back.

“You seriously think you can just flirt like that and not expect me to take you back to my hotel room? Stop fighting me cause you’re not leaving,” he snarled as he grabbed my other arm and pulled me into him. He leaned in, trying to make it look like he was going to kiss me.

“And that’s where’d you’d be wrong, jackass!” I snapped. He frowned as he lifted an eyebrow. I pulled my knee up quickly, meeting his dick in an enraged burst as I used all my might to hurt him. His grip loosened on me and I was able to step back and pull free. My hands immediately grabbed his head and brought my knee back up to clobber him in the head. It hurt as my knee collided with his thick forehead but I had to keep him down. It was my only chance to really give him the beating he deserved. He slumped forward as I brought my leg back and swung forward, kicking downward and cracking the thick heel of the sandals down on the base of his skull, watching as he went limp and rendered knocked out.

“Hey! Hey! What the bloody hell?!!” I heard screaming from behind as I turned to see 4 and One followed by a group of four other people rushing out of the doors and to the taxi bay beside me. 4 reached my side and pulled me away from the crumpled figure heaped on the ground.

“Are you ok, love?” he asked, looking from me to Roman. His face scrunched in confusion as he tried to make sense of what happened. “Jesus Christ!” One cried.

“I told you to get information from him, not kill him!” One knelt down to the ground to check for a pulse.

“He’s out cold, not dead, One. But he needed to be smacked around, that’s for damn sure,” I said, looking at the faces of the group that had since stood around us trying to understand what chaos had just occurred.

“Do you two...know each other?” 4 asked as he looked back and forth between us.

“One?” a blond haired slender woman asked as she crossed her arms. Judging by the tone in her voice she was slightly pissed, probably because she didn’t know any of this was going down. I glanced around to the other faces and noted the same hint of aggravation invading their features, including 4.

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry. Guys, meet Zero. Zero meet Two,” he pointed to the annoyed blond haired woman, “Three, Five, and Seven. You’ve already met Four.”

I lifted my hand in a nervous wave, unsure of how to proceed. This was the rest of the team One had alluded to and kind of given me a brief run down of the situation. They clearly had had no idea a mission had gone down and I think they were all just a bit miffed that they had been left out.

“Uh...hi...I’m...uh...Zero. It’s nice to finally meet you all,” I said.

“Unbelievable,” Seven muttered as he shook his head and walked away to the parking lot behind the building. I looked to Four nervously.

“Is he ok?” I asked. Four shrugged.

“Probably. Getting the van I think,” he mumbled. I nodded.

“What are we supposed to do with him now?!” One hissed looking up at me as he stood up. I shrugged.

“You kind of didn’t give me any indication of how this plan was supposed to go, genius. All you said was to get information from him. I got information from him. Whether it was what you wanted or not, I don’t know. I took a chance to save another woman’s life tonight from this piece of garbage. You tell me, One. What are we going to do with him?” I snapped crossing my arms.

“Guys!” Two hissed, looking about trying to ensure we weren’t causing a huge commotion. Luckily it seemed that traffic was slowed for now and no one had taken notice...or cared what we were doing. “Before this turns into a lover’s spat, let’s get out of here!”

“Get his phone,” I said. “If anything I bet he conducts business with it. I’ll figure out what I can do.”

One nodded as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his smartphone. I powered it down in case for some reason the device would have a low jack and it would get traced and dumped it in my clutch. I would deal with that headache later. Just then a black van pulled up and Seven rolled down the window.

“Get in!” he exclaimed. Four gently ushered me up to the side door and helped me in as the rest piled into the van. One hopped into the passenger side seat and off we went onto the highway. The silence was deafening other than that and I got a sense that everyone was a bit off their game. It didn’t last long.

“What the fuck was that?!” Two screamed at One. I watched as One shifted himself in the seat. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t exactly expecting Agent Romanoff over here to go off the cuff,” he snarled as he turned around to look at everyone in the van. “

Yeah, well, perhaps if you had told us that this was a mission of sorts, we would have been more prepared!” Five yelled at One.

“If I would have told you then somehow someway this plan would have gone south and we wouldn’t be able to get some of the intel we needed, but thanks to Zero, we are now in the mess I was hoping we wouldn’t be in!” One cried.

“I’m not fucking apologizing for knocking Roman’s ass out, One! He’s a fucking piece of shit and you know it! I’m only trying to do the world a favor. I only feel bad because you left your entire team in the dark about the mission and I am sure they are fucking surprised to learn about me! For someone who claims to be a leader, you sure aren’t prepared for shit!” I snarled back. The van was quiet again and I felt the gazes of all members (except One’s, who’d turned around in his seat again) on me. I looked about unsure of what everyone was thinking but suddenly startled with Three piped up, “Damn, One. Where did you find this chiquita? I like her.”

“Ditto if she’s telling you off,” Two agreed. I breathed a sigh of relief and glanced to Four, who was staring at me as if he were sizing me up with his arms crossed. I softened my gaze and bit my lower lip. I wasn’t quite sure what to say to him and honestly he wasn’t giving me much clue as to what he was thinking. Before I could open my mouth, One rattled off, “Look, I’m sorry but I needed this to go off without a hitch. Zero was new and I figured she could slip in unnoticed and gather something of use for this next big mission we’re working on. Now, we’re having to come up with Plan Fuck quickly. I need all of you to help instead of screaming at me about who didn’t know what was going on. We need another bit of information to help make the connection we’ve got.”

“I told you, I will handle his phone somehow. It will take a hot minute for me to get into it if he’s as smart as I don’t think he is. I am positive we can get something useful from there,” I sighed exasperatedly. “ If not, then maybe it will point us in the right direction.”

Everyone sighed warily but agreed.

“I think we need to let Zero sit this one out considering she did a majority of the leg work,” Seven piped up. My gaze flitted to his in the rearview mirror. I wasn’t sure what he was thinking either. He didn’t look mad but he didn’t look happy.

“I agree with Seven. If she can get the information we need from his phone, let her rest,” Four agreed, turning his head and staring out the window at the lights that passed by on the highway. I smiled, and sat back in my seat, feeling suddenly exhausted now that the adrenaline had worn off.

“Welcome to this dysfunctional family. You certainly earned it,” Two said. I nodded and for the time being, I knew I was right where I belonged. And for the first time in as long as I could remember, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm working to get out of my comfort zone a bit. I know that I am not the greatest writing fight sequences but I would like to get better, so if anyone has suggestions or something I could look into to improve, I would be grateful. Comments are life. Please tell me what you think. :)


End file.
